The Sabine
by Defiled one
Summary: Deemed dead, a female marine is dragged into the deepest bowels of a hive and tasked with an "unusual" purpose. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people, dead or alive, events and/or plot is purely coincidental. Alien and Predator franchise belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and its associates. Thus, I hereby claim that I do not own nor economically profit from writing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She remembered….

The continuous sounds of the turrets unloading their ammo as wave after wave of hostiles continuously rushed against them was infuriating to the ears.

"Less than 20 yards and approaching! One warned, sweating every time he heard the beeping, the fellow was beginning to realize the turrets weren't going to hold them much longer.

"Get ready!" Shouted another marine, aiming his smart gun towards the very height of the ceiling. His hands ached; trembling upon the force of the weapon before the machine automatically spotted the thing they so desperately tried to put down and fired.

"Shoot it down!" Screamed another before, even before he had to time to finish his sentence, a marine from behind him fired half of his ammo towards the creature's head.

"Aim for the head!" for the head!" Shouted another, more severe in tone upon realizing one turret was out of ammo.

"We lost turret number 4!" One screamed, "Number 2 is lost!" He continued.

"Where's that jet?!"

"Just 3 more minutes till the jet arrives!"

The constant screams and chaotic communication was put to second while attempting to prevent the things they so desperately tried to avoid. Fear took over and one of the hostiles burst through the ground before being shot down three times. The final shot caused the beast's head to literally explode, sending sprinkles of acid across the soldier it was about to leap.

"TAKE THE BODY ARMOR NOW!" Besides him another marine warned, aiming its pulse riffle towards the darkness of the large corridor while the other did what he was told.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He muttered, "I can't take it out!" He shouted, trying his best to not to panic before being rammed by an unseen force from above.

"Bell!" One of the marines shouted when realizing one of them was trampled by a sprinter whom was already mauling their comrade's head to the skull.

"Fuck it! He's dead already!" One of the marines added, pulling the others towards him to back off before releasing an incendiary grenade towards the swarm.

The explosion was more than enough to knock out both factions yet the xenomorph did not let go of him. Desperately slashing his armor out, the slender monstrosity was pulled by an angered marine who had no problems in using its hands and eventually a knife to draw its attention off his friend.

"Cover them!" Shouted another before turning to the other side, where a rather large opening outside the corridor was visible to the naked eye.

They had been running across that endless corridor without ever slowing down upon the loss of the turrets.

"PLACE IS GONNA BE NUKED IN 15 MINUTES!" One of them warned, running towards the end of the hall while occasionally shooting anything that dared to follow him. The sound of their boots scrapping the metallic floor was barely audible when compared to the stampeding roar of their pursuers.

"No shit!" One of them grunted in sarcasm, throwing a couple of more incendiary bombs.

"Malone! Where's that pickup?!"

"It's on the roof!" He could almost see the form of the flying jet before the ground beneath him sunk and his legs were pulled down. His instinct was to pull his rifle down before being grabbed by the neck.

"They got Malone!"

"Go, j…just go!" Malone literally suffocated, trying his best to try and hold on before seeing Bell being dragged by the marine he previously shouted to leave him to fate.

Such irony could only be repaid when the dying marine armed one of his grenades right before being swallowed by the beasts that were expelled by an exploding ball of fire, metal and alien body parts. The marine gave the others some precious time and the surviving creatures barely resumed their attack.

Delayed but not beaten.

The corridor seemed infinite during those tensed seconds, the need to reach for the jet was already at hand and seen a couple of yards away but the swarm was faster and more vicious than ever, even after so many losses.

"Go Eve, just go…" Bell tried to pull her apart, limping while holding his ripped face in place.

"Just shut up and keep limping!" She added, ventilating and sweating with each passing step until nearing towards the roof were the remaining survivors stood, shouting while shooting at any incoming enemy approaching the corridor exit.

Yet, the bullets were not capable of putting down so many and the jet could not wait for them, lest their risk the entire team.

"Bell, don't you quit on me now! You hear me rookie!" She shouted, desperately trying to gain further speed from the incoming swarm as she realized only one of them would be able to make it.

The jet hovered above the rooftop, just a couple of yards from the corridor they so desperately tried to get out when Eve, felt the scrapping of their claws and teeth from behind.

On impulse, she threw the wounded marine out and slammed her palm right into the door mechanism of the hall.

She was still inside.

The other marines, still on the ground, quickly grabbed Bell, even when he tried to open the door that sealed that corridor.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

"She's still there!" Bell tried to muster the strength but little could he do. "It should have been me!" He tried to talk, almost agonizing over it while being sedated by a fellow marine.

"WE ARE LEAVING!" One of the six survivors shouted, finishing when Bell was inside.

The pilot heard and nodded, quickly closing the doors of the ship.

"We have ten minutes to leave the place!" The copilot, still trying to maneuver the plane across torrents of rain and wind, passed through the colony's main reactor before diving up, towards the lightning storm above.

The light…..

* * *

A harsh pull brought her back to reality.

She couldn't literally see what exactly appeared to pull her, nor did she try to properly think of something beyond relieving herself from the sickness while coughing and vomiting again. Still, the hand that so tightly grasped her by the head did not budge, less felt pity upon seeing her convulse on all fours.

Unable to properly see what exactly kept her from standing up, the wounded marine tried to minimize the pain by releasing a coughed grunt. Confused, still unable to free herself from the dominant grasp of the unseen, Eve was quick in clenching her hand across the slender arm.

Something wasn't right.

It was moist and slender, fragile like a twig yet capable of harnessing such a grip that even a well-built man would have trouble. She couldn't properly see and she did not need to, by the texture of the arm, what exactly was there, with her, wasn't human.

Eve struggled and it let go of her as if surprised by her reaction of escape.

She continued to drag herself into the darkness, trying to see if her pistol remained on the holster in order to give Eve a sense of security. It was gone. Devoid of a helmet, she remained unaware of her ragged state.

"Shit…" She almost whispered before feeling something harsh pull her by the head again, this time with enough strength to pull her up till she dangled.

Her startled gasps caused the creature to pull her along, dragging her by the hair like a simple rag doll before she was thrown against something hard, like a wall of some sorts.

The impact was so severe that the marine could only clench her teeth in pain, instinctively curling to sooth the pain off her ribs. Yet, the pain did not diminish.

"Fucker…" She coughed, spewing a little bit of blood.

Pulled by the ankle, the woman remained docile the enough to be dragged before she realized it was dragging her downwards, to some sort of tunnel or shaft.

A sense of claustrophobia overwhelmed her, causing Eve to cough and wheeze whenever the creature continued to enter smaller entrapments. Eve started to realize it wasn´t just one. When she felt a large hand, like an enormous spider, approaching her face with strange eagerness, she couldn't quite understand if it was a hand or just another creature.

She could feel them and they were thousands, brushing her, touching her and sometimes even pulling parts of her fabric off without ever, ever trying to leap onto her. That's how they breed, like the parasites they were. But the fact that none of those things showed interest in her made her realize something, she was already infected.

Waiting for a gruesome death like many other colonists before her, Eve's mind travelled to the thought of fulfillment. "At least they made it…" She whispered until closing her eyes to dry off the pain as a gentle sound coming from a near shaft startled her, mostly caused by the turbines slowing their pace down.

Eve was dragged into another section and once inside, she was into something moist. It was their nest, the original nest Eve and the others so desperately tried to torch.

Yet, it was far from grandiose. It was organic and self-reliant, capable of maintaining and protecting the creatures from any outside threat. It made its own atmosphere and due to Eve's inability to see, the creatures were fully committed in isolating it from the outside. They were closing the last entrance, dribbling their mixture of resin and saliva into something far harder than steel.

She was trapped.

Focused with the task at hand, the drones did what they did best and let her untouched by their curious hands and teeth. Still, Eve was bold and tried to find something capable of granting her some sight.

The darkness was too much.

At first, she brought forth a single light stick from a pocket and immediately cracked it with her teeth.

She regretted it.

"Mother of God…." Eve paled, almost trying not to breathe upon seeing, for the first time, where exactly they had had put her. It was a literal snake pit, filled with dozens of those creatures slithering and squirming against each other across the walls and ceiling.

Several of those spiders appeared on the ground, some dead or dying. The wounded marine was overwhelmed by the sensation of despair whenever something harsh trembled beneath her and with good reason.

Eve rested near the barbed tail of a rather large xenomorph, a rare breed she could not see until it moved from its concave hideout and leaped onto her from behind.

"Get off me!"She shouted, trying her best to get up from the wall before the creature dominated her with ease, his maw mere inches from her neck.

She struggled only to end up more tangled than ever. His clawed hand smeared her face, touching and grinding onto her body before scenting her and sinking his claws onto the remaining chest armor.

The two were locked in a struggle and the more she struggled, the more the alien continued to slide his maw across her neck, slowing releasing its inner maw across her left cheek while his stench of a breath continuously moistened Eve's neck.

He knew what she was and he had remembered what she tried to do. Yet, what he did not know, was that from beneath that armor he so sadistically started to rip and break…was a female. His adversary was a female and even if Eve continued to try and get a hold of her armor for protection, the need to kill her subdued.

Eve took the chance, punching him in the face with her elbow before walking, on all fours, into an enclosure she believed would keep her safe.

Moving, the wounded female literally pulled herself up and pushed her way through the hole. "Yes…." She thought to herself, still panting from the usage of strength while never ceasing to let go of her light stick. So far, the only source of light she had was that object.

Victory was short lived and when the creature walked forward, moving its elongated head whenever it stomped the ground with his clawed feet. Eve felt an impending fear. She shouldn't have punched him.

The creature began to move, rising itself on its hind legs before his entire body pushed through the cavity. "Shit!" She gritted her teeth when realizing how stupid she was.

Crawling its way towards her, the alien used his entire weight to imprison Eve to his whims. With his weight on top, the male was relentless. "Get off me!" She shouted, feeling his harsh bites from behind.

He was going to kill her.

The bite was fierce, the enough to draw blood. It ripped the last shirt she had left and with clawed hands and with clawed feet, the male started to peel every other garment she had left, forcing her to keep still before his teeth travelled towards her belt.

The light stick dimmed their shadows, exhibiting a rather gruesome show of unknown purpose and Eve could only watch the shadows to understand what exactly was happening.

She grunted, panted and shouted whenever trying to fight him, never ceasing to struggle before a rather harsh ripping sound was heard. "My belt!" She shouted, desperately trying to fight him. He easily removed her belt, cutting and ripping any type of garment until nothing remained of her but the exposed skin and a trembling figure of a fragile human being. By the time he was through with her, Eve was curled and desperately attempting to hide her bareness. Then, turned around by him, the marine glimpsed as two more approached.

Surrounded by three males, the marine barely had the chance to shout when one straddled her, forcing the female to remain on top of him while the others quickly dribbled some kind of mucus onto her entire body. Grinding and smearing Eve with a liquid she couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Stop it, I said stop it!" She tried to move, feeling an involuntary spasm from beneath and a pained hiss coming from behind as an increase of heat churned deep within her loins. Eve's eyes could only gaze at the dimmed light, still glowing inside that stick before realizing the perverse fate she was put into. Exposed to the utter frustrations of the males the woman knew what exactly they intended to do. Words weren't needed to express something the body was so eager to exhibit. They wanted to have her, either with consent or not and they were quick in soothing their pained frustrations there, inside the hive.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She was drenched in sweat, panting whenever startled by their touch.

Trembling and almost unable to move, the exhausted marine little did besides feel the sweat trickle down her nose. Whenever pushed or pulled, the woman remained vacant from the outside world and barely responded with coherence while enduring the creature's own quivering weight.

Slow, thorough and extremely gentle, the male continued to exhibit the behavior he believed appropriate. Their courting towards what they perceived as a young and available queen was beginning to take form for a lone female, without a royal guard of her own, was something coveted.

The woman's unwilling attitude towards their advances seemed irrelevant and futile. She wasn't recognized as a human being by her praetorians and that was just the beginning of it.

When the last of the males had finally reached to a climax, the remaining others continued vigilant. They did not wish for her to leave the nest's safety nor were they interested in letting her go without the proper protection of a guard.

A young queen such as hers is fragile and mustn't stray from her harem. The female may be rebellious and she might have her reasons but until she is properly reeducated, Eve was under their whims and needs.

They exhausted her that day and it would take some time getting used to this pervasive routine. Even for a marine, this was too much. Nestled, she couldn't muster the strength to move while being surrounded by the three males.

Eve gazed at the male in front, feverish and not fully capable of enduring the sudden release of hormones from within. His enormous crested skull and intimidating spikes appeared bigger and sharper than the common warrior. The tail, barbed and with a dagger shaped tip was bigger than those she previously encountered.

Still, it was the fact that he shielded Eve from the exit that made her talk.

"Clever bastard…" Her voice came as a whisper.

Eve closed her eyes, too tired to flinch much less move. Barely realizing how one of them dragged the glowing stick back into the circle they had coiled around her. Cold and discomfort was something she did not feel while sleeping and the males made sure of it. She slept for two days, warmed underneath their necrotic bodies.

Eve's disgust for them could only be matched by their desire to have her more and more. Like the addicts they were, their most prized possession remained alive and well nurtured by the beings she so unwillingly sated.

Still, it was hard to remain compliant.

Feverish, Eve's uncontrollable tremors came to a toll. The marine was literally burning up while twisting and churning around her nest. She lacked space, she lacked air, she lacked light and this deprivation seemed to have triggered something. Fingernails were coming off and the skin shriveled the enough to peel. It wasn't until her teeth started to fall that Eve realized how morbid the situation truly was.

Coughing, the female had lost the track of time when the fever finally started to slow down. It had been three, maybe four excruciating fever ridden days and she wasn't keen in knowing what had come to pass during those hellish moments.

She continued to cough, isolated from the others while deprived of balance. Still a little feverish, the tired woman began to slump down, this time onto her knees when trying to understand what exactly pulled her by the hair. It wasn't the first time she felt this act during her fever ridden days and nights.

Two hands grasped the head, the enough to quiet her before feeling something cold brush her lips apart. The thirst was more than enough to realize that it was water and she slowly savored, gulping some. Maybe due to attitude in gulping it, something quickly slithered its way inside. Before she was able to move her arms to stop the intrusion of her mouth for several minutes, pulled closer, closing the gap between her and the other.

Was it one of those spiders? She couldn't think of anything else.

The feeling of that inner mouth slide and squirm inside one's throat was more than enough to make her eyes water as the risk of suffocation caused her to ingest every ounce of liquid the drone had to give. And once finished, the alien merely jerked her head, slowly pulling its inner mouth out before trails of slime flowed off Eve's lips. Then, the drone was quick in shutting the woman's mouth with a clawed hand until hearing her gulp, all of it.

It was a female, a drone so to speak.

Eve's gurgling satisfied the xenomorph. The female was beginning to learn until the marine viciously spat some fluids onto the ground. "Fuck you!" She said, literally trying to provoke before the slender xenomorph curved its lips and slammed the woman down, crushing one of her near glowing sticks as a warning against such retaliations before, certainly not finished, grabbing her by the arm. Snarling, the slender xenomorph pushed her down, dragging the still struggling woman throughout the tunnels of flesh and bones, somewhat parading her around. Moving and bringing her along towards the deepest part of the hive.

A rather twisted frame of pits and webs decorated the eerie environment of slime while a thinned layer of mist covered the ground below. Eve couldn't see much, darkness ruled and it took time to understand what was happening when the beast left. She did not move from the place though and was instead observed by another drone.

Startled by the woman's presence and incessant shivering, the curious scavenger that usually retrieved things it found interesting or peculiar, remained quiet. Below, inside its pit, it observed the human as the other left.

Moving according to her sense of touch and hearing, Eve walked on all fours, unaware of the voyeur from below while moving towards the edge of the pit. But, a sudden impact caused her to retreat when Eve's ears caught something. Her hands scrapped the ground, still trying to pinpoint the place where it fell before getting a hold of what appeared to be a flare.

"What's this?" She thought.

Her hands continued to twist and turn, scrapping the metal before using her own teeth to twist the safety off. "C'mon, work!" The woman threatened, still trying to pull it before the incandescent light appeared.

"Shit!" Eve hissed, temporarily blinded before quickly dropping the flare when her fingers started to ache. Such burning sensation was enormous and the ground below her feet, although moist, little could do to ease.

The reddish flare continued to roll, barely stopping until Eve got a hold of it but her success was short-lived. Eve tripped and fell, scrambling into a misty pit with the object she so greedily tried to get.

Expecting a rather harsh landing, the woman rolled before feeling the full impact of something soft cushioning the fall. It was a very long height from there and as she moved, clumsily sliding down and falling into a small puddle of water, she realized something had slowed her fall.

At least two of their tails were around her waist before one hand, gelid and thinned, brushed the girl's blonde tomboyish hair.

"Males…." That thought was worse than a thousand burns and falls. That dammed drone dragged her right into the middle of their resting quarters. Eve's heartbeat increased when they laid her down, against a corner. Her flare remained near, never letting it go, as if hoping to create a barrier of light against the darkness while observing their game of shadows mere feet away.

Eve's shivering increased. Her heartbeat damned every time she saw one. They crawled, swinging their black tails forth as Eve pointed the flare at one, trying to prevent him from getting close, but to no avail. They weren't intimidated by it.

"Stay back!" She glared, somewhat transpiring more fear when seeing a male slither his inner maw out. Eve had to let go of the flare, when they started to pull her into the center. It was a lost battle.

Her eyes continuously tried to find a source, a meaning to what they were trying to do. The intrusion of their hands, coiling tails and withered sighs revealed another purpose. They weren't in heat; their last session drained them of the need. They were resuming sleep, keeping her while some less dormant males used their dribbling mouths to sooth her wounds and bruises. She felt one of them moisten her fingers, as if licking her hand while another brushed his maw right below Eve's sensitive navel, petting her with his head before slowly falling back to sleep. Her earlobe was gently bitten, pulled the enough for Eve to focus on this new molester.

She could feel this one's breathing brush her, unwillingly, on the lips.

* * *

Three weeks later, on the US-Corona station.

The vision of space beyond the protective glass was something the soldiers were used to. Resting, preparing for a quick recovery while waiting for their honorable discharge or, in some cases, hoping to slip draft. Bell was among them, still trying to recover from his mangled wounds while gazing into the void of space.

The medical room was shared and that day a visit, from a woman who brought her son along, spent a time there. Bell watched from afar, still trying to adjust his bed before sighing, glancing at his hand. Half of his face was clothed with bandages, his left eye was lost and his chest would take a while to heal the burns away. Still, he had refused any sort of pain killers. He appeared to grief something and he wasn't sharing with anyone but himself.

A nurse went to see his chart, how he coped with the pain or if he needed anything but he barely objected. Besides the necessary, while gazing across the room and watching that reinforced window, the man appeared distant.

"You have a visit today." The nurse, taking the bandage off his face, raised him a little.

A lone figure, dressed in a military uniform limped towards the young private before being called by a familiar name. "Carl…" The soldier, gazing him with his good eye tried to smile. "How…how did it go?" Bell asked again.

The young comrade slightly approached his bed, giving a tired glance towards the nurse before mocking. "You look good."

"I was going to say the same." Bell whispered, further moving his head towards the busy nurse.

The two remained, waiting for the woman to finish. Limping, the officer glanced towards a passing stranger who quickly tried to salute him before he lowered his own hand. "Old acquaintances…" He explained to Bell.

They watched as the nurse finished her final touches before leaving, smiling to Carl when his cane tapped the floor.

"She's a synth…" The wounded soldier responded when Carl noticed a mark on her neck.

"It's a sex model. I guess it's only natural, the military and all." The man sighed.

"Funny…" Bell added, trying to smile before showing his mangled arm and hand. It was missing two fingers.

"For what's worth, for what's really worth." He smiled, sitting near the bed. Walking stick lowered, tapping the ground a couple of times. "They made me Corporal you know." His voice lacked pride as if rank meant nothing.

"What brought you here then?" He asked, lowering his head onto the pillow.

"Someone sent me. " The Corporal added, coughing a little before resuming. "The usual paperwork brought me here to check something."

"They sent a familiar face then." Bell's tone was dubious.

"You've been discharged Bell." He sadly nodded. "I guess you already know this."

"No shit." He concluded, raising his good hand.

"There's still no mention of that organism you encountered though."

"Good!" He almost shouted. "That's because we blew the fuckers out of orbit! Ask Lewinski, he has the logs!"

Carl's face suddenly twisted when he heard that name. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What?" Bell asked.

"Bell, Lewinski died during the voyage back. He drowned in his induced sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a tepid environment of little light. Although vast, it still retained the claustrophobic nature of a nest and the creatures seemed to thrive in it. Hiding among shadows, nestled within the organic shafts they guarded while slithering through the flesh covered walls of the hive.

From beneath their clawed feet, gallons upon gallons of slime continued to pour. Excreted from the walls, the unknown substance seemed crucial to their development and not that different from what they appeared to be covered. Like a resin, the ooze continued to slither into rivers or into puddles before vanishing through deeper and tighter shafts of unknown end.

Some parts of the hive were even isolated by walls of hardened resin and it barred their entrance, with the exception of a few openings. These areas, of timid exposure, remained so well hidden that even the majority of the xenomorphs knew little about. Like an organism with a will of its own, the hive appeared to have been growing on its own. Absorbing and corroding minerals to sustain itself, the alien nest was more complex, more resistant and with a solid core capable of harnessing what it perceived to be life.

This symbiotic relation was further enhanced whenever a xenomorph repaired or protected the hive from external dangers, aiding and conditioning the growth of his home but it was not clear if the nest was something solely constructed by the xenomorphs or, another organism all by itself.

However it continued to grow, expelling a breathable atmosphere while isolating from the outside. With this mentioned, maintaining a constant temperature was nothing complicated for the hive and its helpers.

These creatures were still monsters, with a strict hierarchy. More instinct driven than rational, the anorexic alien life forms remained sheltered inside the hive while musing over their prisoner.

Reeducating her was troublesome but somewhat rewarding.

Besides the praetorians, very few had come near. Besides them, only a lone drone with no purpose remained inside Eve's sleeping chamber. Although not the main feeder of the woman, Eve preferred the company of this gentler presence rather than the other brutish femme known to choke Eve during the feed. The other female drone had come into confrontation with its predecessor for the role of feeding Eve when a rather intense moment occurred when the marine struggled to breathe.

It happened some days ago.

The lesser ones fought in a gruesome battle of teeth and claws. Clawing and cutting themselves with their long razor teeth before the younger one caught the jugular of her brutish sister and pierced it with her inner mouth. Defeated and with a lesson she would not soon forget and forgive, the older drone since then, did not appear. The feeder title was now taken by the younger drone and she wasn't that gentler compared to the other.

In fact, this drone preferred a more intimate approach. Coercive methods were applied regarding Eve's mood towards the young xenomorph; now bold the enough to brush its lips onto Eve's face as an act of reassurance or dominance.

As a captive, Eve could do little. Still feverish and weak, the captive woman merely stood beneath its shadow and feeling the drone's weight, Eve laid her head onto its palm.

"Fuck off…" Eve was obviously displeased. Yet, the creature's lips brushed her own and its hands never ceased to fondle and grapple her as its breath quickened. But it was an involuntary spasm that made the marine closer to it. And then, parting her lips across the creature's own mouth, she let the drone do what it desired. It wasn't long and the sensation of drowning was absent. By the time it was over, Eve tried not to move much. Still, while Eve remained ignorant about the drone's real gender, the praetorians stirred inside the burrow. Their slumber was undisturbed and only a few noticed Eve's interaction with her new playmate.

The nest continued to be a cozy pit of unknown escape and trying to climb it with her bare hands and feet was futile. Eve remained there, resting her fever away until it lowered the enough for her to properly think.

Certain traits were visible, along with the fact that her sight was no longer assaulted by the permanent darkness and she couldn't quite figure it out why. Eve's bleached skin, long nails, lack of cold and even sudden excitement whenever touched by one of them made her quieter, but no less dangerous or aggressive to them. With the exception of her caretaker, the marine did not enjoy being smothered by the males who, upon encircling her, wanted everything but sleep. Yet, found the drone's presence tolerable.

The males had no interest in preventing the drone, much less taking Eve away. It was a slender xenomorph, a female whom, like many other drones, merely behaved according to instinct. Nevertheless, the perverse acts it did to the captive marine, in front of the males, were far from innocent. First it kept sweating down a liquid, oozing down what could be perceived as slime, onto Eve and the woman well tried to push her away but to no avail, since struggling only made it worse.

"Get off me…" Eve was displeased. Her face was mere inches away from the creature's very own mouth and little could be done than to feel the slithering hands squeeze and slide across every inch of her pale body. It continued to do so, bathing the woman with the strange liquid until Eve's entire body was covered by her touch and smell.

Eve shivered, repulsed by the oozing liquid and the webs of slime that trailed down from her finger tips, chin and thighs. The bath was finished when the female drone hissed her supremacy, rubbing its smoothed head across the woman's body before exhibiting Eve to the males.

Her entire body glistened, Eve's bareness was something the males had longed for and the drone, sensing this, made sure she didn't put up a fight. "Get the fuck off me!" Eve hissed, further angered when the drone grabbed her from behind.

One of the males, a rather large crested warrior, tried to approach. His nervous attitude and aggressive behavior towards the struggling woman was quickly subdued when he almost crushed Eve's ankle. Her pained screams echoed throughout the hive, causing the startled male to let go when an enormous shadow started to engulf the lust driven warrior. The young male barely had the time to defend itself when another slammed him off her.

It was a Praetorian and he awoke from its burrow upon sensing Eve's distress. She barely had the time to see them when the distressed drone dragged her into a burrow. Shielding Eve with her body, the drone continued to hiss as two more tried to push the young warrior away and his so called pack.

Two Praetorians were more than enough to kill or severely maul at least ten warriors but the need for peace was crucial and the battle was eventually decided with growls, hisses and even pushes until one of the sides backed off. While the creatures, dispersed.

Meanwhile, Eve was curled inside an enclosed burrow, underneath the ground of the main pit. Her body shivered, further worsened whenever the drone smeared its gelid hands across her shoulder and back.

Silence was overwhelming and the darkness no longer seemed to cloud the visage of the monsters she so desperately tried to avoid before something large stirred the burrow's walls. From behind, came forth something large, something that had slithered its way into.

With her eyes shot open, she glanced as its tail slithered and curled between her thighs. His breath intensified, teeth barely scrapping her skin before his fingers roamed and fidgeted her around. His body covered the entire area of the burrow and the three inhabitants eventually had to maneuver their bodies into a more intimate position.

The petite drone finally pushed Eve's bare body onto the male praetorian. And the male was quick in taking advantage of the situation. Aided by the female drone, the male quickly opened his maw and tried to nibble Eve's neck.

"Go fuck your own!" Eve shouted before elbowing the perverse drone and trying to avoid being nibbled by the praetorian underneath. Yet, she could not.

Eve had to submit and the drone remained the only spectator of the ordeal while the male, the entertainer.

* * *

**Personnal issues have led me to delay this story. Sorry. Will try to update it more now, when I possess more time. **


End file.
